Salute
by LupaaLove
Summary: Zeborah is Isabella's older adopted sister. Once Zeborah, who is in Britain, receives the message that her baby sister is depressed she leaves on the first flight to help out. But here she meets Paul. Whom imprints on her. How will this big sister be able to help help Bella? Will Zeborah accept the imprint? Why so many questions? Find out in Salute.


**Disclaimer || I do not own Twilight, Just Zeborah and a portion of the story line! Tell me what you think!**

**PREFACE**

;;So here it was, a week after Thanksgiving. I was here in big old Port Angeles airport. Holding my black leather suitcase in one hand and my black luggage in the other hand. Awaiting my father to pick me up in his cruiser. I'd been sitting here for a good half and hour awaiting his arrival. Why I'm here you ask? It's because of my younger sister Isabella Swan. Cue sigh. I'd traveled all the way from my home in Whitley Bay, Tyne and Wear. Why did I even live there? You'd have to find out later. I sighed softly and looked down at the concrete underneath my feet. It was rusting, and wearing out. I took out my cell phone to call father but as if on cue I heard his voice over the busy parking lot of the airport.

"Zeborah!" I looked up from my Samsung Galaxy that was enclosed in the pink charger case, and up towards the source. There stood father in his plaid shirt and jeans. Waving me over awkwardly. I gave a soft smile and made my way towards him. He smiled even wider and pulled me into an awkward hug. "Yeah, some people never changed.

. . .

The ride to the house was not awkward for me at all. I chatted father up to the point I'm positive he'd hear my voice in his sleep. When we pulled up to the house I realized that it too was the same. I only came here once in my life time. And that was to pick up ReRe with mum. I was only fifteen at the time which makes it five years ago. Father opened the door for me and I went in with my belongings.

"I'll take my things up to the room with ReRe." I said looking back at father who was locking the door at the moment.

"Alright," he said and turned to go to the living room. More than likely,it was to watch a game. I remember the e-mails I'd gotten from ReRe when she first moved here, Charlie was nearly always watching a game if not at work. Which reminded me. I needed to get a job so I wouldn't be a free loader. Opening the door to ReRe's room I felt cold. like there was an air conditioner on in here. Only to find she had her windows wide open. I made a face and looked around "Where was she?" I looked at the clock.

**10:34 a.m**

Oh yeah, she's at school. I took this moment to put away my things in the piece of the closet that was preserved for me. Yeah I got half of the closet, I felt so special. When I finished I went downstairs to the kitchen to find something to eat. There was nothing but a left over pizza and a 16oz sprite soda bottle that was a quarter empty. I sighed. I had a feeling this was going to be one long year.

* * *

It's getting quite close to Christmas. I'd admit that, and I was beginning to miss every one in Whitley Bay. But luckily I'd made a new friend here. Turns out everyone could be quite nice. Our neighbor was this hilarious girl. She had bloody humour and barely a serious bone in her body. She made me look like a serious Sally. Speaking of the girl, she walked in through the door.  
"Where's your sister?" she asked as she saw me in the kitchen making meat loaf. "Ooh and make me something to eat to, I swear your food is to absolutely die for," Jesy said plopping down into the kitchen chair. We'd gotten close after my first week here so now she was already practically family.  
"She's in her room sleeping, I gave her a pill so that she could relax while she slept. And she's been up there nearly the whole day asleep." I answered her question as I cut the oven on. I dipped my hands into the steaming dishwater and looked at Jesy who was now reaching for a cookie that I baked earlier in the day.

"I was wondering where the delicious smell was coming from this morning," she said and took a bite. Her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head. I rolled my eyes at her. Some times she over exaggerated things.

"Be a comedian," I stated as I put the meat loaf into the oven, before the ding.  
"Your right I should, I can see it now." she stood from the chair "Beautiful American Babe kills the world with laughter," I rolled my eyes at her and took out the potatoes.

"Why do you do that?" I heard ReRe's voice from the hallway.

"Do what?" I ask, not really surprised by my sister's question. But boy did Jesy seem shocked. Her mouth was open and her eyes wide as if she'd just seen Johnny Depp say he didn't date women. Boy if that ever happened...  
"Make your food from basically scratch," she said going to the fridge, after giving Jesy a simple 'Hello' she opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water.  
"Cause it's healthy ReRe," she stated.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." she said as she grabbed an apple and made a beeline for her room again.  
"How about we watch movies on Netflix till dinner is ready Jess?" I said looking at my best friend. She simply nodded in agreement and grabbed another cookie. We watched Brave and caught up on episodes of Beauty and The Beast. My personal favourite of them all. Not long afterwards was the food finished and dad was home from his shift. I forced Bella to eat downstairs with us so dad could see a little bit of improvement with her condition. I knew it wasn't healthy to be so depressed after a break up, but this was Bella. She was never normal. So I understood that she took things a different way.

January. Who could forget January? That was the month I met Jesy's boyfriend Paul. Paul was so adorable to me. Don't tell him I told you but to me he was like this kid who had temper issues. I just wanted to spoil this huge guy. Don't ask me why. I honestly do not know why. He took everything I said to heart and would always give me hugs and kisses on the cheek. Coming here nearly everyday with Jesy. Eating all the food and telling me about how his day had went and if he'd had fun. Charlie, didn't mind having Paul over. Being as he was one of the boys who'd helped find ReRe.

January. That was also the month ReRe woke up. It was like a light had shone in her direction and she was doing her best to make it to the source. To life. Nope no more Zombie mode for ReRe. Yeah I like January. Cause that's the month I met someone else who'd be very dear to me in the future. Yeap I met that person and everything was surprisingly sweet and sunny even though it rained, as if a hurricane was going on.


End file.
